Dance With Me: A Huddy fic
by leanaplumz
Summary: House and Cuddy meet in College and love ensues. My first fic... I'll have more original plots soon. I changed the Title from Mission Impossible: Huddy Lovin'... it really didn't fit where the story was heading.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story - They are all property of David Shore and Fox**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic... I've read plenty but this is my first attempt at writing. R&R plz!! And don't be afraid to tell me if you hate it. Constructive criticism** **would be nice though. D**

MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: HUDDY LUVIN'

Lisa Cuddy's life ran on a tight schedule. She had every moment of every day set aside for something or the other, and nothing could ever waver her agenda. Nothing that is, but him. Greg House. The cocky, egotistical, handsome man that seemed to lurk around every corner she turned. Lisa prided herself in thinking that she was a strong, independent woman and so was thoroughly baffled at how her body and mind seemed to separate at the very sight of this one being. Her mind would be telling her that he was no good for her, but one look into his clear blue eyes turned her insides into mush, her knees into jelly and caused her heart rate to increase so dramatically she was always sure it would pop out of her chest and into his beautiful hands. He was the popular jock, the captain of the lacrosse team and she the lowly freshman nerd whose only goal in University was to graduate top of her class.

Greg House hated his life. More precisely he was bored with it. There was no puzzle or challenge left in the environment he was currently in. Four years of university surrounded by the same people and the same buildings had put a damper on his spirit. He was tired of being called the resident genius- he didn't need to be reminded, he already knew. Only two things held any excitement in his life, playing lacrosse and Lisa Cuddy. Lisa intimidated him, and that was one emotion he was not familiar with. The raven haired girl was not only brilliant, but beautiful and was the only person on campus who had ever stood up to him in a battle of wit – and won. Greg although three years older, found himself attracted to her, wanting to know all about her, needing to know all about her. So he pulled her schedule and started following her around campus, sometimes beating her to her destination. Every time he saw her he had a speech prepared, every time he looked into her expectant Gray eyes the words left his mouth and he just stared at her speechless. This unnerved him constantly. He was the guy that could get any woman just by flashing his devilish smile, but the one girl he did want rendered him wordless.

Neither Greg nor Lisa understood the current of electricity that jolted through their bodies whenever they caught each others eye, both unsure of the others true feelings. Instead of becoming infatuated with the idea of unrequited love, Lisa threw herself into her studies, making top marks and almost forgetting about her one weakness. _Almost. _Greg on the other hand, simply could not get Lisa out of his head. He dreamt of her, thought of her constantly, but at the same time laid off. He sensed that she wasn't interested and wasn't one to push his luck. He never stopped think about her though, until he finally saw his chance to rock her world.

It was the night after her last final of her freshman year, and Lisa's roommate dragged her to the biggest party on campus. Lisa had made an effort to avoid any form of college partying, but yet was drawn into the Frat house eagerly. Maybe it was because she needed a release from the semester spent cooped up in her room, or maybe it's because she just _knew _he would be here. It wasn't his frat, and she hadn't heard from him in almost 3 months but deep down she wondered what had happened to her secret crush. The party was alive with an open bar and kegs scattered around the house. There was smoke in the air and loud music pumping so hard Lisa almost felt she was bouncing. The scene slightly intimidated Lisa and she quietly grabbed a beer and walked outside to the pool.

Seeing that Lisa was alone and from the looks of it getting slightly buzzed, Greg decided to make his move.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoy. The Characters may be lightly OOC... I'm trying to write them as in character as I can. **_

_Previously on Mission Impossible: Huddy Luvin'_

_Seeing that Lisa was alone and from the looks of it getting slightly buzzed, Greg decided to make his move_

Greg crept up behind Lisa and put his arms around her waist, making her jump and spill her beer down the front of her shirt.

With out turning around, Lisa screamed, "You idiot! What the hell d'you think you're doin'?"

Smirking Greg smoothly replied, "Aww c'mon doll. I just wanted to dance."

"Yeah well, you have a great way of asking," Lisa mumbled while trying to dry her white _sheer_ top with a lowly napkin.

"I only aim to please. C'mon lets get you dried off."

"Like I'm going anywhere with you! Get your filthy paws off of me!"

"Geez Lise, I thought you would be a happy drunk! How wrong was I?"

At the sound of her name Lisa slowly turned around and became mute. Staring back at her where the very blue eyes that had haunted her for an entire year. Completely tongue-tied, Lisa felt her head spinning and her knees go weak.

Surprised Greg instinctively caught Lisa as she began to sway. He let his eyes trail her body his eyes lingering on certain parts, until he began to feel a blush rise up his neck.

Greg swept Lisa up in his arms and carried upstairs to an empty bedroom. He laid her on the bed and went in search for some water and an Aspirin.

Lisa jolted awake and found herself in a strange bedroom and slightly damp. She was startled when she saw the door burst open and Greg came into the room.

Grinning at the sight of her see-through top, Greg kept his eyes trained and Handed Lisa the water. She hesitatingly took the water but set it aside on the night table. Eyes filled with questions, Lisa struggled to come with an intelligible inquiry.

"How'd I get up here?" Not quite what she had imagined, but it was a good start.

"I carried you up."

"Why? What did you do to me? Did you slip me something? WHY?" Lisa was nearing hysterics and was searching frantically for an escape.

"Woah, Lisa! I didn't do anything! We were just talking and you went and passed out on me! I know I'm drop-dead gorgeous, but really. You don't need to go a affirm it."

Scoffing, Lisa tried to recall the last thing she remembered before waking up.

"You made me spill my drink."

"Yeah, sorry about that. As much as I don't mind the current state of your clothing, you may get cold. Here."

Greg proceeded to pull off his T-shirt and hand it to her. Lisa couldn't help but admire his broad, toned chest and his muscular arms.

"I didn't take you for the chivalrous type."

"Don't get used to it. I'm just used to making better first impressions."

"This isn't my first impression of you," Lisa let slip before she realized what she had said. Lisa pulled the t-shirt over her head revelling in its warmth.

"Really now?"

Struggling to recover from her slip Lisa rushed out, "You don't think I'm that oblivious do you? You think I didn't notice you stalking me earlier this year?"

"You noticed me?"

"Not what I meant."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Well, just so you know. I noticed you noticing me and so I figured I'd do the favour and notice you back." (**A/N I sorta borrowed this from Fresh Prince of Bel Air - Paraphrased**)

Smirking widely, Greg believed he had won the encounter until he found himself slammed against the bedroom wall.

Trying to shake off the intense feeling of shock at being bested by Lisa Greg focused on the feeling of Lisa's lithe body pressed against his.

Not believing his luck at having the girl of his dreams throw herself at him, Greg started jabbering about nothing until Lisa grabbed his neck and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chappie is dedicated to my first reviewer, SVUObsession12. Thanks for the support and advice. I think I may be wrapping this up in another chapter or two. **

_Previously on Dance With Me_

_Not believing his luck at having the girl of his dreams throw herself at him, Greg started jabbering about nothing until Lisa grabbed his neck and kissed him._

HLHLHLHLHHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

Lisa saw the doorknob turn and acted on pure instincts as she pushed a still gloating Greg to the wall. She really didn't want to be caught in a bedroom alone with Greg House – Oh what rumours would be spreading the next day. Not to mention, she was wearing his shirt! Hopefully they could stay out of sight long enough to escape without starting tongues wagging. Well, that was her plan until the man under her started mumbling incessantly, so she kissed him. It was chaste on her part, just to get him to shut up but then she felt him kissing her back. He bit her bottom lip lightly but the shock was enough to make her gasp, which prompted him to deepen the kiss. Lisa barely heard the ruckus behind her as a couple already scantily clad stumbled into the room and quickly stumbled back out from the icy glare of Greg House. Lisa was beginning to feel slightly light-headed when they finally pulled apart.

Catching her breath, Lisa stood with her hands on her hips and glared at Greg.

"What the hell was that?"

"What? YOU kissed me first!"

"Yeah… To get you to shut up!"

"I didn't see you putting up a fight."

"That's 'cause… cause… it had to look real for the people that were coming in!"

"So you didn't enjoy that at all?"

"Nope."

"Wait… why _did_ you kiss me?"

"I told you… To get you to stop talking."

"Yes, I know… but you shoved me against the wall first."

"So?"

Greg grinned, "You want me!"

"UGH! I do not!"

"Then why push me?"

"I panicked."

"You panic, and then tackle me like a linebacker. Nice. I should get you scared more often!"

"Look. I just didn't want any rumours to start, ok? But I guess that notion is down the drain."

"Not necessarily. No one saw your face."

"True, but they saw yours… and I'm sure someone saw you carry me up here."

"Oh right. Well, you know if it's so displeasing to you to be thought of as with me, than I can take care of the rumours," Greg answered slightly spitefully. He started for the door.

"Greg wait," Lisa pleaded.

Greg paused at the door, his hand on the knob. Without facing her, he asked, "what?"

"That's not what I meant. I don't care if the whole world knows I'm with you. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just that I don't want to be another notch on the bedpost for you," Lisa mumbled.

Greg turned around dumbfounded.

"How could you even think that?"

"Well, you do have quite the rep. I mean you've even been with my roommate!"

"I was never _with_ your roommate. We went to dinner once last year, and that was it!"

"Not what she said. She claims you broke her heart!"

"How could I? I was the rebound guy! And I knew it! She'd just broken up with this guy in my band, and I found her crying under the big Oak! I just took her out to make her feel better."

"Oh."

"Oh? Now tell me, what else does my 'rep' say about me?"

Lisa was studying her shoes and Greg's smile was growing into a full-blown smirk.

"Just that you're a real lady killer. I don't know… I guess I just caught up in all the fandom."

"Fandom, eh?"

"Well, yeah. I mean… you're the smartest guy in school – some might even say genius. You're the captain of the Lacrosse team and you even have a band! People worship the ground you walk on."

"You forgot to mention roguishly handsome."

"No I didn't."

Her words finally sinking in, Greg stated, "So you only like me because I'm the most popular guy in school."

"Who says I like you?"

"Well, I think the fact that you passed out twice tonight, simply at my touch speaks for itself."

"Fine. I do like you."

"HAH! I knew it! It is because of the _fandom_ though, right?"

"No. Not at all."

Greg's smirk slipped off his face, leaving a stunned expression.

"Really? Why then?"

"Because… I like the way my pulse increases when you're near. I like the way I feel like your eyes can see into my soul. I like that despite me being a bookworm, despite me being virtually unknown you took notice. You made me feel like I could actually get through these next few years."

Lisa had started tearing up during her confession. Greg had stayed uncharacteristically silent through out.

"But most of all I like that you challenge me."

"How so?"

"You make me want to be the best so I can be better than you."

Greg almost laughed at that as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed Lisa in the most sincere way he knew how. Lisa's head was reeling as she realized how much of her soul he had so easily gotten her to share. His eyes really did have that affect. His kiss was so gentle, so different than the one they had shared not even ten minutes before. She found herself getting lost in his embrace, until she realized, he hadn't said anything to her.

"So, Mr. House. Why _were_ you stalking me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Dance With Me:_

"_So, Mr. House. Why were you stalking me?"_

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

"Stalking you? And it's Dr. House to you!"

"Whatever. But what would you call following me around all the time?"

"Trying to get the nerve up to talk to you!"

"… What?"

"You heard me," Greg mumbled.

"Why on earth would you be nervous about talking to _me_?"

"Because, you're different than all the other girls."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted."

"Hey! This isn't exactly easy for me you know… I…" Greg trailed off.

"You? You what?"

"Forget it!" Greg started to head for the door but Lisa quickly reached out to grab his arm.

Lisa stared intently into his eyes. Eyes she was sure could read every crevice of her soul, eyes that at this moment said everything that Greg couldn't. Slowly, she reached her hand up to cup his face, running her thumb across his lower lip. Greg leaned into her touch, reaching around her slim waist to embrace her. Lisa wasn't sure what was happening tonight, but she knew that her world would never be the same. Now that Greg House was apart of that world. Greg leaned down and kissed her, trying to show her in as many ways possible how much she meant to him.

"Lisa, I..."

"Shhh… You don't have to say anything."

"No, I have to say this."

"Okay, what?"

"You taste like… really cheap beer…"

Lisa immediately shoved herself away from Greg, who was grinning like he'd just won the gold at the Olympics.

"… And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lisa slightly disturbed by this searched the room she was in to try and find something to cover up her… scent. At the bottom of her purse, she pulled out a cherry lollipop. Smiling triumphantly, Lisa tore the wrapper and stuck the candy into mouth with a bit to much force. Greg slightly disappointed to see that her mouth would be other wise occupied decided it was time for a nap. He grabbed Lisa and brought her with him as he landed backwards on the bed. Before Lisa could protest, Greg pulled her snug to his side arms securing her to his body. Lisa realizing she wasn't getting up anytime soon, settled in, resting her head on his chest. Greg's breathing soon evened out as he feel asleep leaving Lisa alone with her thoughts.

_I can't believe this is happening. Greg House. WOW! This has turned into a fantastic night. I'm lying in the arms of the most amazing man I've ever met. The most amazingly annoying! But that doesn't matter because he's _my_ amazingly annoying man. Is he though? I've never been this lucky… how can I be sure he isn't just using me? Do I want to be used? What if this is just some sick prank? No, it can't be. I saw the look in his eyes, those eyes can't lie! Those beautiful soul searching and bearing eyes. I guess I'll find out soon enough. Even if this is just a joke, I'm going to enjoy it as much as possible… How serious can it get? He's leaving in a couple of weeks. Oh my gosh! He's leaving! Why'd I wait so long! I've completely lost my chance! NO!_

Greg tried feigning sleep but was much more interested in the beauty clinging to him as if for dear life. He watched as the emotions flickered across her face, completely unaware of his careful scrutiny of her. He recognised bliss, than astonishment, but the last emotion, the strongest as he felt her heart rate accelerate, and her face fold into a frown, scared him. What could she possibly be thinking about that would cause her to look so worried? Or scared? Why did she suddenly have a death grip on him? She was crewing the now candy –less stick with such intensity, it was turning to mush.

"Lise?" Greg whispered.

Lisa jumped slightly. "I didn't realize you were awake."

"What were you thinking about?"

Lisa hesitated. This was all so new, what if her confession scared him? Or made him realize how big a mistake this was?

"Lisa?"

"Us. I was thinking about us."

"I like the sound of that. What about us?"

"I'm not sure I want to say this out loud."

"We can't start off with secrets. C'mon Lee. Tell Greggy."

"Pet names? You _would_ make this that much harder."

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"What if this is a mistake? You graduate in a few weeks! You'll be off to some big name hospital to start your residency, you won't have time for such an inconvenience as myself."

"Whoa! Why the pity party? Lisa, you are not an inconvenience to me. I damn near pulled my hair out trying to figure out a way to talk to you for almost 4 months. If anything, I'm an inconvenience to you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, my dear, are beautiful, brilliant and bodacious! I'm a yesterday's news genius, who once is gone will be quickly forgotten."

"You've got to be kidding me!?"

"You're right. No one will ever forget my handsome self. But I'm right about the first part."

"Gosh Greg, When'd you turn into such a sap?"

"Since I met you?"

"Nice try… you are not getting away with that bodacious comment."

"I'm not lying… your hot!"

"Greg…"

"Yes Cuddles?"

"Lets go down stairs. I wanna dance."

"We can dance right here, the music is loud enough," smirked Greg.

"You're right!"

Lisa pulled Greg up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Greg slid his hands down her arm to rest on her waist. After they'd been slowly swaying for a few minutes, Greg let his hand slide down to rest on Lisa's butt and pulled her as close to him as their bodies would allow. Greg leaned down and kissed Lisa tasting the cherry on her tongue.

"I think I just found my new favourite flavour. Dance with me. Forever."

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter, but hey what can I do? Next Chapter is the last. Should be up by the end of the weekend. R&R… I would love feedback and I don't even mind the flames!**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my plot line. I've dropped a few Cinderella references, but other than that... lol. Besides, if I did own, Huddy woulda happened a long time ago!**

Lisa Cuddy glanced around at the glittery Hospital lobby. It was the annual charity benefit dinner and Cuddy had decided to theme it as a fairy tale ball. She caught sight of House's ducklings, former and current, at the bar. Cameron and Chase made a cute couple as Hansel and Gretel while Forman was dressed up as a Wizard. Kutner was dressed as Aladdin with Thirteen as a genie, which made Cuddy laugh and wonder what was going on there. Taub looked like he'd just stepped out of a children's storybook in his Pirate get up. It wasn't until he reached for his drink and had to switch hands did she notice the hook. Cuddy then spotted Wilson and Amber spinning around on the dance floor dressed as Prince Charming and what looked like the Wicked Witch of the West, from The Wizard of Oz, although Cuddy was almost certain that wasn't a fairy tale. Cuddy herself was dressed as Cinderella, in a beautiful blue gown. The party was going well, and the donations were flowing in at a steady rate, when Cuddy finally found herself relaxing into a seat for the first time since the first guest had arrived.

"Dance with me."

Startled, Cuddy glanced up into the familiar blue orbs; she knew to belong to her most annoying doctor. What made her stare however, was the furry mask and pointed ears that blended in perfectly with his tousled hair. Appropriately, House was wearing his wolfishly handsome grin that brought a sparkle to his eyes.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Duh! The Big _BAD _Wolf!"

"Funny. I thought you would put the emphasis on _big._"

"No need. I know you don't need any reminders."

"Right."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Dance with me?"

"Oh. Uhh… what about your leg?"

"I just popped a bunch of Vicodin. No worries."

"Ok… is this really not a trick?"

"Lisa."

Stunned by the use of her first name, Cuddy put her hand in his outstretched one and walked to the dance floor. She could feel the stares of the people in the room as House pulled her to him. As House pulled her against him, the song that began to play caused House to chuckle.

"Did you just _chuckle?_" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"Do you know this song?"

"Of course. It's Accidentally In Love, by Counting Crows. I know my music too."

_So __she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love._

With a smile on her face, Cuddy rested her head on House's shoulder. House was humming along with the tune, and despite of his leg they were moving effortlessly around the dance floor.

"Do you remember the first time I asked you to dance?" House whispered.

"Of course. But don't you mean the first time _I _asked you to dance?" Cuddy smiled and looked up into House's eyes and said sincerely, "It was one of the best nights of my life."

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

"One of mine too."

"Really?"

"No." House smiled.

"Oh." Lisa put her head back on House's shoulder and tried to rein in her tears.

Well baby I surrender

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

As the song ended, House led Cuddy back to her seat. He quickly claimed her seat as his own as she stood staring at him, jaw slightly hanging. In the same motion, House whipped off his Wolf mask and pulled Cuddy onto his lap.

"House! Your leg!"

"What about it?"

House's arm strengthened its grip around Cuddy.

"Let me get up! I don't want to cause you any more unnecessary pain."

"Geez, Lee Lee."

Cuddy frowned at the sound of his old nickname for her. Almost a foreign sound.

"You are such a drama queen! You got all teary before I could finish! The night we met. The night of our first dance… It wasn't _one _of the best nights of my life. It _was_ the best night of my life."

Cuddy's stunned expression gave House more than enough time to reach up and kiss her, kiss her just as lovingly as he had that night twenty years earlier.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

CUDDY'S POV

_**GOOD MORNIN', PRINCETON! RISE AND SHINE ALL YOU EARLY BIRDS, Y'ALL KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT THAT WORM! TO GET YOUR DAY OFF TO A LOVELY START, THAT WAS "ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE" BY COUNTING CROWS! AND HERE'S ALLISON CHASE WITH THE TRAFFIC…**_

"I'm up, I'm up! That was such a great dream too!" Cuddy turned her alarm off and started to get ready for work, all the while humming her new favourite song.

"Wait a minute! Tonight's the benefit!"

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

HOUSE'S POV

On the other side of town, House's clock radio was blasting an atrocious sound in his ears at a time he just knew was _too _early. He reached a hand over and slammed his snooze button.

"Damn! Why am I awake?" Picking up the alarm clock, House glared at the glowing numbers. "8:03?" "AM?" Almost throwing it across his room, House took a deep breath and placed the clock back on his night table. Just then House's cell began to ring.

"Whoever this is, you'd better be dying."

"G'morning to you too, House."

"Jimmy boy, you know better than to call me this early in the morning. On a Saturday no less."

"Well, I didn't have a choice now did I? We have to be down at the tuxedo place in half an hour."

"Why? You getting married again? I'm not sure if I'm up to being the Best Man for the fourth time… my speech is getting rather redundant."

"HA HA… very funny. Actually, Amber wants you to be her Maid of Horror."

"Really? Tell her I'd be honoured!"

"Seriously though, did you forget about the Benefit tonight?"

Mocking Wilson, "Seriously though, did you forget it was a costume ball?"

"What?"

"It's to benefit the paediatrics ward and Cuddy decided to create a fairytale shindig."

"That's right! I completely forgot… Amber already rented my costume."

"Aren't you lucky!"

"I don't know… she won't let me see it."

"HAHA… well, I'm ahead of the game. I've got my costume all figured out."

"Oh yeah? Who you going as?"

"Prince Charming! Who else could I pass for?"

"I can think of a few."

"I'd bet you could, but now that you've woken me up I must go about my morning duties. I vill tawk to you at ze Ball!"

"Okay… See to you later, Charming."

After dry swallowing two Vicodin, House sat down at his piano and began playing a song that had been running through his head all morning.

HLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

CUDDY'S POV

From the time Cuddy had gotten into her car, she had been debating in her head the decision to talk to House. She hadn't been able to shake the dream from the front of her mind all morning, even as she tried to catch up on paper work. Finally, she decided to go talk to House. As she neared House's apartment, she could hear him playing the piano, but it wasn't until she was about to knock that she recognized the song he was playing. The music and House's softly sung words floated under his door washing over Cuddy. He was playing the song she had stuck in her mind. He was playing Accidentally In Love! This couldn't be a mere coincidence. Cuddy ran out of the building so fast, she dropped her cell phone.

HOUSE'S POV

House heard a door slam shut and something crash to the floor. He limped over to his door and opened it to find a cell phone. Cuddy's cell phone? He looked up at the squeal of tires to see Cuddy's car race down the street. With a shrug, House picked up the phone and went back inside to start getting ready for the night's events. He found the jet-black suit that he'd worn to Wilson's grandmother's funeral, and the part of his costume that he was sure would either make Cuddy laugh from crying or cry from laughing. After laying the costume on the bed, he took a shower and after slightly debating with himself shaved. He got dressed and combed his hair until it was almost slicked back, then deciding against it, ruffled it up a bit. Finally as he was heading out the door, he picked up the piece of his costume that had the lady at the store gushing. It was a rich brown furry wolf mask, that matched his hair so perfectly, you couldn't tell the difference. The brown surrounding his eyes, made them shine that much clearer. With a grin planted on his face, House grabbed his keys and Cuddy's phone and raced (as fast as a cripple can race) to his bike before realizing that riding would mess up his look, so he hopped over to his 'vette instead. House had never been so excited for a Ball before and it made him slightly nervous.

CUDDY'S POV

Cuddy was dressed in a sky blue gown that brought out her eyes beautifully. She'd even swiped a tiara from her niece to finish off what she thought was the perfect Cinderella look.

"A brunette Cinderella. Maybe I should have gone for Snow White or Sleeping Beauty! Oh well, too late now."

She glanced at the clock and realized she was running 3 minutes behind her schedule, and made a dash for the door grabbing her purse, keys, and… where was her phone? Cuddy had a slight flashback to her mad dash from House's door and the loss of her cell phone.

"Crap! I wonder if he found it?"

With a hopeless sigh Cuddy headed out the door and to her Ball. When she got there, she saw that guests had already begun to arrive and the ensemble almost made her laugh. She counted 2 Red Riding Hoods, all the Disney princesses multiple times over and even what looked to be a head of a dragon.

"I wonder where his bottom half is," she muttered under her breath and nearly burst out laughing when she spotted the tail flirting with one of the nurses.

Surveying the crowd, she spotted House's duckling – old and new seated around a table. Chase and Cameron were dressed as Hansel and Gretel, Foreman was a wizard, Taub was a pirate, Kutner was Aladdin and Thirteen was a genie.

"This looks oddly familiar."

Cuddy glided over to the table just as Wilson and Amber joined the group. Wilson who was dressed as Prince Charming wore a rather worried expression was escorting Amber who seemed to be dressed as the evil stepmother from Snow White.

Cuddy looked at Amber and asked, "What no green skin and evil flying monkeys?"

"What?" was Amber's confused reply.

"Never mind."

Cuddy then looked at Wilson who in turn asked her, "Have you seen House yet?"

"Seriously? Do you really think he would show up?"

"He told me he was gonna."

"Maybe when pigs fly," Cuddy responded before going off into the crowd to smooze.

HOUSE'S POV

House stood in the doorway of the lobby watching his favourite princess manoeuvre through the crowded room. He saw his chance to surprise her when she finally stopped for a break at the bar. As she ordered her drink, House stealthily slid her phone beside her and quickly stepped back into the crowd. He then proceeded to send a text message of three little words, "Dance with me?"

House saw the phone vibrate and Cuddy's surprised expression at seeing her lost phone magically beside her. However, the look on her face when she read the text was so confused, House didn't know what to do.

CUDDY'S POV

"What the hell? Where'd this come from?"

Cuddy slid open her phone and read the short text message.

"_Dance with me_? Who is he kidding? What is he thinking? What a day! First that dream… which turned into a slight case of de ja vu, then him singing the one song I can't get out of my head, now this? Where is he?" Cuddy frantically looked around the crowded lobby only to find she could barely tell who was who.

Downing her drink, Cuddy stood up to try and find him when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, time seemed to stop as she looked in the blue orbs that haunted her dream and heard the words spoken that she thought existed only in her head.

"Dance with me?"

**A/N: Well this is it! I hope you enjoyed my first ever FanFic. I'm not sure if this will become part of a series or stand alone, but I rather liked it. I have a feeling I kinda rushed it at the end. R&R to tell me what you think!**

**And a special shout out to my fave reviewer! You know who you are!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
